Don't Be Late
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto allow there son, Kusuke, to go to a party, but he has to be home on time. A few things happen and Naruto catches him outside with Akira. Drabbleish. SasuNaru OCCKuAki


**Author: Me, of course**

**Rating: M**

**For my Twin, Marlene!!**

**Author Note: This is a drabble that goes with my other story, "The game called Sex", You do not have to read it to get this, but it would be helpful.**

**Kusuke is Sasuke and Narutos Son. His name came from my Twin. Akira is an old Rp character of mine, but the name came from Rosey!**

**UNBETA'ED!!!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the couch in his living room, watching the small light flicker in the fire place with interest. He was quite bored at the moment and fell backward until he was spread over the couch on his back, blowing a piece of raven hair out of his beautiful face. He could hear the sounds of his husband and son speaking in the kitchen about going to a party, and of course Naruto was being a little unreasonable. The kid was already fifteen, let him have some fun.

That thought alone made Sasuke feel a little old, but after all he was only thirty and seemed like he hadn't aged a day over twenty-four. He sighed lightly, hearing the sounds of footsteps as the other two exited the kitchen into his own space.

"I want you back before twelve, Kusuke." Naruto Uchiha stated sternly as he pointed a tan finger at his son. "Don't you forget. Twelve. You wouldn't be going if it wasn't for your father."

Kusuke smiled and brushed his ear length blond hair from his gorgeous midnight eyes. Suddenly he sprang forward to catch his 'mother' in a hug. "Thanks mom!" He yelled before running back out the door way and suddenly the sound of hard steps on the stairs floated into the room before settling into silence with a door slam.

Sasuke said nothing at all, except moved slightly on his side and pushed his back against the support of the couch. Naruto wordlessly took that as an invitation and slowly walked to the couch and fell down next to him on his side, facing him.

"So, did I do the right thing?" Came a small whisper as the blonde scooted forward until he could rest his chin under the older mans. Pale, strong arms wrapped around him safely.

"Mhmm. He's old enough to take care of himself, and has more power then either of us. We raised him well." Combing his lovers blond hair gently, Sasuke nuzzled the top of his head and suddenly became surrounded with the scent of mango and oranges. New shampoo it seemed.

Naruto smiled lightly and slipped a hand under the binding navy tee-shirt his husband had on to rest against the skin of his hipbone. Pressing delicate lips to his neck he whispered, "I guess your right, but you're not getting any."

Sasuke groaned, pouted, and settled back into the couch. Naruto just laughed lightly at catching him red handed.

* * *

"Ahahahaha. So then I said to the guy... Wait... what did I say, Akon?" Kusuke Uchiha leaned heavily against the boy who was yanking him out on the comfortable seat of his sports car and hauling him step by step toward his house. The smell of cheap alcohol was strong on the boys breath and he was so drunk he could barely stand up, let along walk himself to the door.

"It's Akira, Ku. Not Akon." Rolling his eyes at the stupid name he received he pulled the boy farther into his arms to keep them both up and sighed. Almost to the door, almost.

"Hehe. C'ourse Kira. I knoooow who you are. Mmmm, you smell good. Did I tell you lately that I totally want to fuck your brains out?"

Akira tried to hold down a blush and averted his eyes from Kusuke who was just starring at him. Suddenly he realized they had stopped moving and were just standing at the porch steps. Lips brushed against his neck lightly and he pushed it off as Kusuke being completely wasted.

"Stop it, dumbass. You don't know what your taking about. Your straight anyway." Akira mumbled, looking to the ground as he pushed Kusuke away slightly, as if reminding him of his place.

"Hmmm. Yeahhhh, I was huh? Haha. Kin-Kinda weird how y-ou can change me like that..." His words began to slur together and Akira sighed, tugging him back toward him to help him up the stairs. However, the tug cause Kusuke to loose all of his balance and fall to the other boy, dragging them both to the ground. Kusuke looked below him and smirked. "Haaaa, I always wanted you below me sexy."

Akira blushed and tried not to groan at there position. If truth, he had figured out long ago about the desire for his best friend, but of course he thought Kusuke was full blown straight with all his past girlfriends.

"Get off me." He whispered, baby blue eyes glancing up through thick, gorgeous black locks. "Please."

Kusuke just smirked in his intoxicated state and brushed a few black strands out of the others face, watching him from behind his own blond hair. "Kira, I want you." He might have been drunk, but he was the clearest thing he had heard from the boy all night and he was shocked. "Uhh, yeah. I've always wanted you.. I was j-ust sc-sc- scared to uh tell you."

"Ku, listen to what your saying."

Nothing was said was warm lips descended onto Akira's. The boy was speechless and his eyes grew wide. For a year he had wanted to taste those pouting lips, to lick his skin to see what he tasted like, to touch him like no one else had. And now that he got the chance he could help but feel like something was a bit odd with the moment.

"Why are you molesting my son?" An angry Naruto didn't look so great at four in the morning.

* * *


End file.
